


I Apologize

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot, Redemption, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: Apologies sometimes aren't enough. Sometimes, you can apologize, but the hurt remains. Will the apologies help the partners that were hurt, or has the pain cut too deep?





	I Apologize

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome to another one shot that Capricorn and I have written for y’alls reading pleasure. We hope you all enjoy it. This took us probably a couple of days or a few weeks. I don’t recall precisely. Anyways, we hope you all like it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: KakaNaru, SasuGaa, OroKabu, and SakuHina.**

**I Apologize**

Apologies sometimes aren't enough. Sometimes, you can apologize, but the hurt remains. Will the apologies help the partners that were hurt, or has the pain cut too deep?

\/\/\/

Hinata sat, eyes far off. She held the sweater, the smell of Anko still on it. As the tears spilled, Hinata bowed her head.

What had been done to her is that Anko had become too occupied with her work of achieving mastery of the snakes to please Orochimaru. It had cost her the love of her life as a mistake Anko sorely regrets.

Hinata got up finally. Walking through the empty house, Hinata took down the photograph of the smiling couple. Running her fingers over Anko's face, tears slipped out more.

You changed the group photo.

During this time, her cousin Neji had decided to finally stop being a dick and actually help her out through this hard time. Right now, Hinata would be also gathering things to leave to move back into the main compound instead of where she had been living.

Sighing in defeat, Hinata put the picture in the trash. No need to carry painful memories back with her.

Neji waited patiently outside on the doorstep for when his cousin would be ready to go.

Grabbing her bag, she looked at Neji as she came out. "I'm ready." she whispered.

"Good," he took one of her hands, knowing this is a troubling time for her as he led her back to the Hyuga compound where she can return to the room she grew up in.

Hinata appreciated his kindness. Once back at the compound, she returned to her room to unpack. Missing Anko terribly, she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

\/\/\/

With tear stained cheeks, Naruto packed his things. After breaking up with Kakashi he felt even more so hollow than before. The scars of his past are ones that time alone can't heal. When he's done, he heads out in the hopes that he could find a place to stay that isn't in Konoha. That had been his plan after all if things went sour. Besides, he knew that everyone couldn't see him as anything except a monster. So, he decided to flee with his belongings including scrolls and rations on his back.

Suddenly, he noticed a small brown pug running by him. "Naruto, what happened? Whatever it is, Kakashi wants to make it right."

"Nope, he can't," frowned Naruto, stiffening as he didn't know why the lead hound is here. "I have to go."

"He sent me to bring you back. He is crappy with personal stuff, Naruto...but he loves you, and told me to tell you whatever it was, he will fix it. He doesn't want to lose you."

"He can't fix this and he can't fix me," sighed Naruto, unsure of how to deal about all of this.

"Can he even try? Is it because of his lack of emotions? At least, the physical manifest aspect of them? He keeps them under lock and key." Pakkun had set pace with Naruto.

"It's a lack of them yeah.... For fixing me it's nothing about him. I don't know if I can even let him try," admitted Naruto, having another animal by his side which is Kurama which gives the beast some freedom.

"He isn't going to give up Naruto. You are the only thing he still does love. Even if he does a shitty job of showing it." Pakkun eyed the blonde, nodding at Kurama.

"He won't go back... Kakashi is the one who he truly trusted and he broke that trust to show him that it's not everyone who sees him as me," explained the fox. The blonde continued to move. He just needed to be away from Konoha. Nope, he didn't want to look back or give Kakashi a second chance. At least not now.

"Damnit, stop and let me hug you at least with a dog hug?" Pakkun grumbled.

"Ok," hesitantly agreed Naruto, stopping in his tracks to be glomped by the dog.

Pakkun hugged him. Looking sadly at him, Pakkun sighed. "I am gonna miss you, kiddo. I hope Kakashi hasn't messed this up for good."

"I don't know... I'll miss you too," he shed a small half-smile, appreciating the hug. "Maybe I'll come back, but I just need to be away for a little while."

Pakkun nodded, transporting away. 

\/\/\/

Sasuke sat in the bar, lost in thought, nursing a sake, his heart aching.

Orochimaru had betrayed him for becoming too consumed in his experimentation. It eventually drove Sasuke away. The bar that Sasuke is currently at is the one in Konoha. Noticing the Uchiha's sad mood, his older brother sat across from him. 

"Do you want to return home?" asked Itachi, knowing this must be a difficult time for him.

Sasuke looked up, and nodded. "Yea. I can’t go back there."

"I know, little brother. You'll become stronger from this," reassured Itachi, knowing that he would eventually experience this.

"We can head back to the compound when you're ready."

Sasuke nodded. "I could understand better if it was a person. At least then, I am more valuable than data." His eyes were sad as he stood.

When Sasuke rose Itachi gave him a hug. He did indeed feel bad for his younger sibling. Unlike his little brother he had married his partner a few months prior to these events. Itachi is the husband to none other than the blonde artist himself, Deidara. They had their fair share of problems, but nothing has caused them to separate yet. Their bond still remains strong. 

"Give it some time," suggested Itachi when he draws back to help Sasuke return to the compound. "Your room is just as you left it."

Nodding, Sasuke headed back with his brother. 

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Sakura had to pack her things. Having been the partner to Ino for a very long time she just had to go. The blonde had become too aggressive and caused there to be distance to form between them. When she's done she leaves to go stay with her adoptive mother, Tsunade since she said that she could always come back if things didn't go well or something terrible happened. A few tears spilled with thinking about what she'll be leaving behind. Steeling herself, she wiped them away before heading out. Arriving at the Hokage's home she knocked and waited on the doorstep.

Tsunade opened the door. "Sakura?" she asked, confused.

"Can I come back? Um, Ino got a little rough and we had to break up," explained Sakura, knowing she hadn't finished healing a few bruises.

Tsunade's hand formed into a fist. "Of course." Opening the door and stepping aside, Tsunade let the rosette in.

"Thanks," she gave a weary smile, going inside and hoping things would get better with time.

Tsunade closed the door, barely able to refrain from slamming it.

Flinching, Sakura sank down into a seat. At a loss for words she wondered if she would be able to get back to normal eventually. It just felt like everything had been fine with Ino and then one day she snapped. It saddened her to have this happen, but there was no other choice.

\/\/\/

Kakashi went to see Orochimaru. Upset over Pakkun's report, Kakashi had to talk to someone...and the only one he knew who might understand was the serpenter himself. Kakashi knew Orochimaru cared more than he wanted to admit for Sasuke. He had heard they broke up.

"Yes?" prompted the serpent shinobi upon noticing that Kakashi is at his door stoop. "Can I help you, Hatake?"

"You and the Uchiha are no longer together, right?" Kakashi asked in his usual too blunt manner.

"Yes, what about it?" asked the dark haired male standing in his doorway while looking at the other shinobi suspiciously.

"I need to talk, Viper. Let me in." Kakashi said; his bored expression tinged with emotion.

"Ok," he stepped aside, noticing that this seemed urgent.

Once the door shut, Kakashi turned to Orochimaru. "How do you fix it? Pakkun told me that I pushed Naruto away by being uncaring...damnit, he is the only thing I do truly care about! I would give my life for him." he frowned.

"Hmm, that is indeed a tough situation," mused Orochimaru, knowing he has his own relationship to fix. "If I help you then you help me with Sasuke. Understood, Hatake?"

"Understood." Kakashi said. "Explain what happened with Sasuke, so I can analyze and determine an appropriate solution."

"Good... What happened is I became too consumed with my work and pushed him away," explained Orochimaru. "Although knowing the fox he probably left Konoha so you'll have a harder time easily patching things up."

Kakashi sat down, his brain analyzing the information...first of Sasuke, because if he thought of Naruto leaving, it hurt his heart. Finally, Kakashi nodded. "Alright. I believe I know how to solve the Sasuke problem. I will need you and him to accompany me to find Naruto."

"Very well then," obliged Orochimaru, seeing that Naruto would come first and then deal with Sasuke.

"Let's see if we can go find him."

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Neji knocked on Hinata's room. He had an idea to see about lifting her spirits. Yes, even he didn't like seeing his cousin in such a down mood. He's not the best at the touchy feely stuff, but he's at least trying.

Hinata opened a door. "H...hi Neji." Her eyes were sad.

"Hey, I want you to come with me to go see someone," offered Neji, hoping she would agree.

"I...I really don't feel like it Neji. But thank you." Hinata smiled sadly, the smile not reaching her eyes.

"It's not Anko," he explained, frowning at her isolating herself from others.

"I'm not very good company right now." she said quietly, looking down.

"It'll do you some good and Sakura is in the same state as you," explained Neji, figuring he would ditch surprising his cousin and just tell her. "I thought since the two of you experienced similar things it would do you both some good to spend time with each other. It's worth a try instead of shutting yourself away."

Hinata sighed, looking at her cousin. "O...okay. If I can help Sakura, that would be good."

"Good," he let her get ready first before they left for Tsunade's place, where Sakura is currently staying.

Tsunade let them in, ushering the two in. She led them up to Sakura's room, knocking on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," called Sakura as she had just finished taking a shower and dressed in a tank top, shorts, etc. before opening the door to then blush at seeing Hinata. "Oh, um, hi."

"H...hi." Hinata said, quietly, averting her eyes.

"Um, let's go into the living room," suggested Sakura, grabbing one of the heiress's hands as her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail, leading the way as Neji left them to be alone with each other.

Hinata nodded, blushing at the contact. She was so confused...she had always been attracted to Sakura, but she still loved Anko. Following Sakura, Hinata said nothing.

Sakura felt the same way. She had always been attracted to her, but still loved Ino even though shit happened. Settling down with the heiress she wondered what to talk about with her. 

"I guess this is better than being shut away," said the rosette sheepishly.

"That is what Neji is saying." Shrugging, she played with her fingers.

"Yeah," Sakura looked down, knowing there's still a bruise or two that haven't healed all the way with one on her cheek and the other on her shoulder blade.

Hinata looked up. Seeing the bruise on her cheek, Hinata reached out gingerly to touch the bruise. "Did she do this to you?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah... Ino was kind of unable to control herself sometimes," she admitted, feeling the ache although didn't draw back from the other woman's touch.

Hinata nodded. "Anko didn't hit...but her lack of attention hurt. At first I told myself her work ethic was something to admire about her... but that started to sound hollow when it kept happening." Taking her hand back, she looked down at her fingers.

"I don't let my work get in the way of a relationship," she told her softly, holding her hand. "Besides, mom wouldn't let me work too hard at the hospital."

Hinata nodded. "W...well, I better go. I'll talk to you later Sakura, okay?" she looked up, eyes still in pain.

"Do you want to meet me later tonight? We could meet for dinner if you'd like," she offered, knowing Tsunade didn't want her cooped up in her room sulking.

"Y...yea, that would be nice." Hinata smiled. "Where?"

"Ichiraiku's?" suggested Sakura, figuring that would be easy and a place of comfort.

Hinata nodded, smiling. "Seven?"

"Yep, sounds great," she returned the smile, feeling more herself with the promise of getting out of the house.

Hinata gave a small smile, and headed out. 

\/\/\/

Sasuke was summoned to Kakashi's for a mission. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked as he entered.

"Naruto is gone," answered Orochimaru who is there instead. "You're coming with us to find him."

Sasuke stiffened, his heart beating painfully in his chest at seeing his lover...his ex-lover. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Kakashi-sensei sent for me." Looking around for the copycat nin, he frowned. Kakashi was always fucking late.

"I'm accompanying you. He said he'd help with my problem of making it up to you," explained Orochimaru.

"There is nothing you can do to make it up to me. Your work is always more important than me."

Sasuke turned away, pissed he talked. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around the apartment to find the perpetually late copycat nin.

"My work is finished with," said Orochimaru, knowing that the male might not believe him. "Ready to go?"

"You're work is never finished." Sasuke grumbled as Kakashi appeared at the window.

"Come on you two, we need to retrieve Naruto." Kakashi's face was impassive, his mask hiding more than his face. Sasuke nodded.

Orochimaru nodded, giving Sasuke a look that he's not tricking him. And then they are off in search of Naruto. 

\/\/\/

Where the blonde is would be with Deidara. He didn't think he could go to Gaara with him being busy with Kazekage duties. He felt, his actual half-brother by blood, would be better to go with since he might have more time on his hands than the former vessel of the one tail.

"Come on, Naru... the Kaka guy is crazy about you. Everyone can see that." Deidara said, giving a hug to Naruto.

"I know," sighed the jinchurriki, hugging him back. "But I can't give him another chance, Dei."

"Why not? I've given Itachi three. The third time stuck." Deidara said as Itachi walked in... seeing the brotherly time, Itachi turned around and left.

"You're different," sighed Naruto, but understood what he meant.

Deidara frowned. "How ya mean that?"

"Um, well... I guess it's because of being a jinchurriki," shrugged Naruto. "Most people view me as Kurama. Kakashi didn't, fell in love, and then he messed up. I...just feel like I can trust him easily again."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "So...because he was one of the few people who actually treated you nice... you won't forgive him making a mistake?" Deidara literally looked like Naruto had sprouted two heads.

"He doesn't show his emotions so I don't know," grumbled Naruto.

Deidara just shook his head. "This is on you, Naru... but if I were you and found love, I'd give it another shot. I mean, maybe he learned his lesson from this. C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

"Maybe you're right," sighed Naruto, nodding as he went with him to go get some food.

\/\/\/

Hinata slipped on a jade green sun dress, fixing her hair and putting on a slight bit of blush. She didn't really feel like fixing herself up, but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't go out and take a chance of seeing Anko and looking horrible. Sighing, she went to the appointed place and was there five minutes early.

Heading out after putting on a pair of dress pants and a short sleeve red top she applied some gloss along with letting her hair to fall down to the middle of her back in rose colored tendrils. Brushing it with her fingers she hoped that this would go well. Slipping on a pair of zori and grabbing her wallet, keys, etc. she headed out to go meet up with the heiress.

Hinata smiled when she saw Sakura enter. Waving, she took a sip of her water.

Smiling, Sakura went over to sit across from her, "Hi, you look gorgeous."

Hinata blushed. "Th...thanks. You too." She fiddled with a napkin.

"You're welcome," she had been given a glass of water. "Did you order yet or were you waiting on me?"

"I waited on you. I've only been here about five minutes." She smiled, putting some lemon in her water.

"Heh, gotcha," blushed Sakura, doing the same before taking a sip.

The waitress came by to take their orders.

Sakura ordered some miso ramen with onigiri on the side. She also ordered something for when they finished their meal which would be hot tea and dango. Though the dessert would be a surprise for Hinata. She figured they both needed a nice night to make up for the tragedy they've experienced.

Hinata ordered some teppanyaki chicken with scallops. Smiling, she looked at Sakura. "H...how is the hospital going?"

"It's going very well," replied Sakura, pleased she asked. "Mom's wanted me to take less hours lately, but that's ok."

"But you enjoy it, right?" Hinata took another sip.

"Yeah, I enjoy being a doctor," answered Sakura wistfully. "How's your training going?"

Hinata smiled. "I'm doing well. I have a good mastery of it, according to Neji."

"Aw, that's good. I'm glad he's being nicer to you," murmured Sakura.

"Y...yes, he is being very sweet." Hinata blushed deeper.

"Good," noted Sakura as then their food arrived for them to begin eating.

Hinata ate quietly, lost in thought. She enjoyed the quiet companionship she felt off the other woman, so different from Anko.

Sakura ate as well lost in her thoughts. Noticing that Hinata seemed more... agile and balanced than Ino.

When finished, Hinata smiled at Sakura. "D...do you want some..." the waitress set the dango down as Hinata blushed.

"I thought this would be a nice surprise after we had dinner along with some hot tea," blushed Sakura as there is also a hot kettle beside it with two cups. "I hope that's alright."

"I was just about to suggest that." Hinata smiled. "I love dango."

"Aw, good," said Sakura in relief, pouring the water in the two cups and let Hinata sweeten hers how she likes it.

Putting some honey in it, Hinata smiled, eating dango and thinking this was the nicest time she had in a while.

Sakura put a sugar cube and some honey in hers. Stirring it, she thought this felt like the nicest time she's had in a long time.

"D...do you want to go see a really pretty sight?"

"Yeah," nodded Sakura, paying the bill for the meal when they've finished to go with her.

"Thanks." she smiled at the gesture. Taking Sakura to a point above the village, the village can be seen below, while the stars glittered above.

"Wow," breathed out Sakura at the breathtaking sight. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes." Hinata said, sighing happily. "I love to come up here."

"I can see why," she smiled, sitting next to the other woman while they enjoyed the night together.

Hinata smiled, hugging her knees and staring at the stars.

Sakura wrapped an arm around her while enjoying the scenery with her by her side. Maybe things will get better.

Hinata smiled, enjoying the comfort. Leaning her head on Sakura's shoulder she thought that maybe, just maybe, things would get better. 

\/\/\/

Kakashi didn't speak at all as they travelled. All he wanted was to see Naruto, explain...and apologize.

But he should know that Naruto doesn't know if he wants to even give Kakashi that chance. He just feels confused and hurt by everything including what Kakashi did.

Kakashi was worried, mulling over the possibility that it was too late to fix what he didn't know was broken. There was a small flash of anger at Naruto...he knew Kakashi didn't show his emotions much, and it seemed that it was being used against him. However, Kakashi loved Naruto more than his pride, so he would try to figure out a way to get Naruto back.

Finding him wouldn't be difficult. Right now, he and Deidara were eating some ramen and then some mochi flavored ice cream to cheer them up.

Kakashi stopped. Looking to Orochimaru, "Let me summon Pakkun."

"Very well then," agreed Orochimaru, stopping to allow it.

Summoning Pakkun, Kakashi knelt down. "Can you track down Naruto?" he asked, staring at the hound.

"Yep, sure can," yipped Pakkun before heading out to track down the scent to the shop where the two blondes are now eating ice cream.

Sasuke pushed past Orochimaru as he followed Pakkun. Kakashi followed as well. Upon reaching the ice cream shop, Kakashi stopped, peeking in. 

Deidara poked Naruto. "I guess you are it now." He pointed his spoon at Kakashi.

"Ugh, yeah," sighed Naruto in annoyance, waving over at him. "Hey... Guess you found me..."

Kakashi walked over, keeping a respectfully distance. "Could we talk, privately?" Kakashi asked as Deidara got up with his ice cream to head off out of the way, waving at Sasuke as he walked out. Sasuke just crossed his arms and stared at the corner.

"Why?" asked Naruto, looking down.

"Because, Naruto..." Kakashi looked down, "I love you, and don't want to lose you. I need to know what I can do to try to make up whatever I did to you."

"I don't know if you even can, but ok we can talk," nodded Naruto, excusing himself from Deidara to go with Kakashi.

Pain flashed across Kakashi's visible eye. Swallowing thickly, he looked at Naruto. "Where would you like to talk?" he asked quietly.

"Wherever is good for you," shrugged the blonde.

"Your apartment is closer." Kakashi said quietly.

"Somewhere else," replied Naruto, not wanting to be there with him alone.

"Alright, then you choose Naruto. I know you don't want to be at my apartment."

"Yeah, around back?" suggested the blonde.

Kakashi headed around back. Once there, he sat down on a milk crate he put upside down. Looking down, he stared at his hands. "What can I do, Naruto?" He looked up at the blonde.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking down as he stood there awkwardly.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, I know I am not the most vocal, but...I adore you. You are my reason for living now. I would die for you. I...I don’t know what I can do to prove that to you."

"I don't know either. I'm just...confused and hurt by what you did," he admitted.

"What exactly did I do?" The pain and confusion in his voice was evident.

"You made me feel used," replied Naruto sadly. "I mean you are one of the few that don't blindly hate me, but then you did that to take my trust away."

"I...I didn't mean to. I would never use you." Kakashi felt sick to his stomach.

"Thanks," he spared a small smile. "Can we take things slow? I don't know if I accept you back completely, but we can work on it."

"Yes, Naruto. As slow as you want. As long as I have a chance to correct my wrongs, I am fine with that."

"Ok you can," allowed Naruto.

Kakashi smiled, catching himself before pulling Naruto into a hug. "Could I hug you?" he was trying to not move too fast.

"Yes," Naruto hugged him.

Kakashi hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Naruto. You won't regret it." Pulling away, he smiled. "May I take you on a date?"

"You're welcome and sure," he sheepishly smiled.

"Tomorrow at seven? I'll pick you up?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, see you then," nodded Naruto as they parted ways for the blonde to go meet up with Sasuke. "Hey."

"Hey dobe." Sasuke was sulking in the corner, trying to ignore Orochimaru

"Come with me for a sec, ok?" suggested Naruto, knowing exactly what'll help lift Sasuke's spirits.

Sasuke nodded, still sulking, and following Naruto.

Naruto bought the Uchiha some dango and then gave it to him, "This is your favorite, teme. It should help."

Sasuke risked a small smile. "Kakashi was worried about you." Frowning, he noticed Orochimaru was still there and turned, ignoring the serpentine male

"I know," Naruto gave a faint ghost of a smile. "I'm letting him make it up to me slowly."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "At least he tried." Finishing the dango, he sighed. "You okay?"

"True and I will be," shrugged the blonde.

"Good. I'm going home now. Later." Sasuke headed out of the shop as Kakashi motioned for Orochimaru to go after Sasuke.

Nodding, the serpent shinobi went after the Uchiha.

Sasuke wandered aimlessly, not wanting to go home, but hurting from being so close to Orochimaru.

"I want to talk," said Orochimaru quietly.

Sasuke stopped. Sighing, he looked down. "Then talk."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked, wanting to make things work again even if he has to go slow.

"No. You won't change. Your experiments are your life, not me. I don't have to be the center of the universe, but I want to be the center of someone's life."

Sasuke's eyes were sad, his back to Orochimaru

"You can be. I'll give it up if it means being with you," he admitted, wanting to make things right.

"No, Oro, you won't. You may think you will, but you won't." Sasuke moved on.

"Oh," sighed Orochimaru, not sure what else would work.

Obviously he didn't want to give up, but he can tell that Sasuke needs some more time before trying anything at all. It does annoy him, but there's nothing he could do.

Frowning, Sasuke shook his head. Calling over his shoulder, "You giving up definitely proves’ it to me."

"I don't want to give up, but I don't want to push too hard," explained Orochimaru in response.

Sasuke stopped, turning around. "We have been together for two years. Yet you still don't know me." Shaking his head, Sasuke disappeared into the night.

"Perhaps," frowned the Sanin, sighing as he walked on.

\/\/\/

It had been about three months. Sakura and Hinata were taking it slow.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Sakura's door.

Frowning, she didn't think she'd see Hinata until later when they would be having dinner at the Hyuga compound. Getting up off the sofa where she had been reading a new edition of healing oriented stuff she went to go see who could be there.

Ino stood outside, flowers in hand. "Sakura, I...I want to apologize."

Sakura's expression immediately blanched and went to close the door on her, "No."

"Sakura, wait." Ino said, coming in. "Honey, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I even went to get some anger counseling." She turned her big eyes on Sakura.

"You did that last time too and look how much that helped," huffed the medic, clenching her fists. "And I moved on, Ino."

"Moved on?" Ino sounded hurt. "But, honey...me and you are soulmates."

"You hit me...physically. Soulmates don't do that," glared Sakura.

"Look, you little bitch." Ino said, shoving Sakura to the wall, a hand around Sakura's throat. "You're mine, and no one else's. You think that little heiress bitch will stay with you? She's with Anko right now." Throwing the flowers down, she released Sakura and stormed out with a "You know where I live." tossed over her shoulder.

Flinching, she rubbed her neck. She didn't believe Ino for a second. Sighing, she knew no matter how much Ino apologizes won't make up for what she put her through.

\/\/\/

Hinata smiled. It was almost seven and she'd be seeing Sakura again. She couldn't help it...she looked in the mirror, smiling. "I...I think I'm in love." she whispered, smiling at the thought of the rosette.

Knocking, it's Sakura there who had decided to show up early. The talk or rather encounter with Ino disturbed her and she wanted to be around the heiress. Relief washed over her at noticing that she had been correct of Ino lying to her.

"H...hi...what's wrong?" Hinata asked, noticing the tension in Sakura's demeanor.

"Can I talk with you? Something happened," she said quietly, having healed the bruise the chokehold from the blonde had left although there's still a little color to it.

"Of course." Ushering Sakura into her room, she sat her on a couch that was in the corner of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Ino showed up and wasn't very nice," she explained after settling down on the futon.

Hinata's eyes got hard. "What did she do?" Hinata asked, her voice fierce

"Threatened me and almost choked me," replied Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, please trust me on this one. Please stay here for a few moments. I need to do something, but I will be back soon." Hinata stared at Sakura.

"Ok, I trust you," she said softly, wondering what the heiress planned on doing.

The heiress left. After finding Ino, Hinata was able to convince Ino...through her Gentle Fist, as violence sometimes only knows violence...to leave Sakura alone. Returning, she came back to her room. "I talked to Ino. She won't bother you again."

"Thanks," Sakura hugged her.

Hinata blushed. Taking a chance, she leaned up, kissing Sakura gently.

Eyes widening in shock she then smiled before pressing back softly. She did truly love Hinata through the short time they've been dating and taking things slow.

Leaning back, heat flushed from her face. "Sakura...I...I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too," admitted Sakura before kissing her again.

When pulling back for oxygen, Hinata laid her forehead against Sakura's, her face shining with happiness. 

\/\/\/

"You won't be able to get him back, you know, my Lord." The bespectacled medic said to Orochimaru after a particularly long day of experiments. Taking his gloves off, he pushed up his glasses on his nose and he sighed. He hated to see Orochimaru as upset as he had been these past three months.

Pacing back and forth, Orochimaru sighed, "Are you certain? I tried, Kabuto. He just won't listen..."

"An Uchiha doesn't change his mind once it's set." Kabuto held a chiding tone to his voice.

"Perhaps," frowned the Sanin, frustrated to its fullest extent with how he couldn't get through to Sasuke.

"But, my Lord, may I ask why you want to chase that raven? I'm sure that there are others who would be willing to revere you for the amazing Sanin you are." Kabuto held himself in check.

Raising a brow he perked up his attention on his assistant, "And how will I know others won't be how it ended with the Uchiha due to me being consumed with my work?"

"Well...you would need to find someone who...appreciates you and your work as much as you do." Kabuto took off his glasses, cleaning them absently.

"I see," murmured the dark haired male, lost in thought now.

"S...someone like me." Kabuto offered, fear following his statement. He had loved the Sanin since the day he met him, but never had the courage to say it. After losing Orochimaru to Sasuke, he never thought he would have a chance. Now, after being given another chance, Kabuto had to try.

Hearing this he had experienced feelings for his assistant for a while. Considering it he gave a nod of approval. 

"Yes," replied Orochimaru, wondering if this could be what he's missing.

Looking up, Kabuto's eyes were large. "My Lord?" he didn't want to assume, but he didn't want to play this wrong either.

Stepping closer to him, Orochimaru ran a hand through his assistant's gray locks. 

"You heard me," purred Orochimaru.

"Y...yes, My Lord." Kabuto stumbled over his words a bit. "Anything for you." he said, leaning into the petting.

"Good," smirked Orochimaru before capturing Kabuto in a kiss.

Kabuto kissed him back passionately. He had wanted this and wasn't going to back down easily.

That's exactly what Orochimaru hoped for. Running his fingers through Kabuto's hair he had to eventually pull back when they needed oxygen.

"My Lord, Orochimaru, I...I'm yours, always." He looked up at the taller male with absolute devotion.

"Good, same with you," he murmured softly, holding Kabuto close.

\/\/\/

Sasuke sat in the bar, brooding. Orochimaru had tried, but it was always the same...his experiments, his testing. Sasuke had gotten over the hurt...probably because he had been pulling away for a while before he officially broke up. Sighing, he finished his sake.

"Is this seat taken?" asked the voice of Gaara, having decided to visit Konoha to see how his half-brother Naruto was doing and thought to go to the bar for a while.

Sasuke eyed the red head. "Nope." He ordered another sake.

"Good," he settled down beside Sasuke, ordering some as well. "You look like a wreck, Uchiha."

"Fuck you, Sandhole." Sasuke said, drinking some more.

"Aw, thanks," grinned the Kazekage, taking a gulp from the glass given to him by the bartender.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke looked away. "Gp find the dobe."

"Already did and now I'm here," replied Gaara, sipping his sake. "Thought you needed someone in the brooding pool."

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke said, finishing another sake. Ordering yet another, he lost count how many he'd had. He was used to being alone...so why did he want to be in this bar again?

"Too bad," Gaara finished another glass and got a refill.

Standing, the alcohol hit Sasuke. "Look, G...aara." Sasuke said. "Whaddaya want?" Fuck, he was drunk...that or Gaara was using a clone technique he didn't have to make two of himself.

Grabbing the Uchiha by the hips he kissed him without hesitation on being asked to fuck. He placed Sasuke in his lap of course.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, pulling Gaara to him. "You taste fuckin' good." Sasuke mumbled, running his hands down Gaara's back.

"Heh, you're not bad yourself for an Uchiha," smirked the sandman, panting lightly.

Sasuke kissed down Gaara's neck, biting and sucking on it. "My place is close...or there's a private room."

"Your place," replied Gaara before picking him up. "I know where it is."

Continuing to kiss Gaara on the way home, once inside, Sasuke pinned Gaara to the wall, kissing him more.

Gaara returned the passion in full to him in response, grinding his hips against him.

Pulling back, Sasuke stopped. "No. Wait. Not doing this again. This is how it started with Orochimaru." Panting, he went and sat down on the couch. "Date first, then fuck."

"Very well then," agreed Gaara, sitting beside him. "Should I leave then or want me to stay?"

"Leave, or I will want to fuck. Dinner tomorrow?" Sasuke couldn't deny the chemistry, and he was so...tired...of being alone.

"Agreed," the Kazekage got up and left the Uchiha on his own until the next evening.

\/\/\/

Kakashi had been doing everything he could to make up his mistake to Naruto. He had taken it slow, brought flowers, complimented Naruto...literally, everything he could think of. Knocking on Naruto's door, he hoped it was working.

Opening it, Naruto blushed to see the silver haired shinobi there, "Hi."

"Hi." Handing Naruto more flowers, he also held up a bag. "I brought ramen from Ichiraku's."

Grinning, Naruto let him inside. Kakashi’s efforts are definitely getting him somewhere.

"Thanks," said Naruto in delight of the promise of ramen.

Smiling at Naruto's grin, Kakashi came in and started setting out the meal.

Then Naruto came up behind him to hug Kakashi when he finished setting things up.

Smiling, Kakashi turned around, hugging Naruto back. "It's good to see you smile." he noted.

"Yep, good to have you back," he admitted.

"I...I'm back?" Kakashi asked; the fear in his voice as evident as the hope.

"Yes," he looked up at him with determination.

"Thank you." He hugged the blonde tightly. "I swear to you, you won't regret it. I won't make the same mistake twice." Leaning down, he kissed the blonde gently.

Returning the kiss he felt back to normal with Kakashi being accepted back in his life. Naruto thought it's about time after all he's done to prove himself.

Promises were made, and promises were broken. Some apologies were too late, making way for new promises. As the shinobi moved on into the future, there was a sense of hope and renewed determination in the couples, newly formed or well established. And hopefully, there wouldn't be another reason to apologize. 

 

**A/N: Yays! That’s the end of the oneshot. We hope you all loved it. It was definitely a fun one for us to write together. We always do have fun with our collabs. Hehes**

**The next one will be out whenever it’s finished being written and edited. Until then please remember to review darlings!**


End file.
